Start Over
by xXZozoXx
Summary: Set after book 5- MAX.. the flock are all sick of danger and adventures and so on, and decide to settle down somewhere discreet.. alot of FAX maybe even a little NIGGY.. hehe :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy.. this is my first story thing.. I hope you like it!! Reviews would be great, and I'm totally up for some critisism!!!! thanks x**

I looked down over the inky sea; almost black in the darkness, but sparkling gently in the moonlight. It was beautiful in a ghostly, eerie way. My eyes flicked to the left; to see Gazzy stifle a yawn, trying not to show that he was exhausted. Next to him was Iggy, flying peacefully with one hand stretched out to guide him. I turned the other way; Nudge was by my side, eyes drooping, wings stiff. Further left, and slightly lower down, was Fang; Angel fast asleep in his arms. She had been full on flying all day, and at 6 years old, that was mega tough. Fang was staying strong, big, sturdy wings beating steadily. His face was grim, half hidden in the darkness. He looked up to meet my gaze, as if he could feel me staring. He forced a crooked smile in my direction, making my heart tremble.

"Max? I'm really beat. Any chance we can stop for the night?" Nudge gave in, admitting to her exhaustion.

"Uh, well I guess. Angel honey?" Angel's eyes snapped open "Can you find anywhere to rest up for the night-time?"

"Yep, an empty beach to the east and err… oh the people who were last there left a fire!" I thought about it for a bit, and then figured we may as well hold up there for the night. The fire would be great. I swerved left and coasted for a bit, before pushing my wings back in one strong movement, and zoomed forward. I saw the beach a couple of miles ahead. It was nice, pure soft sand with the ocean lapping gently at its shore. As soon as we hit the beach, right by the left over fire, everyone flopped on the sand, shattered. Fang rummaged around in his backpack for some matches and lit the collected drift-wood, the salty flames shooting up in dazzling greens and blues. I sat down by the fire, ready to take first watch.

"Yo, Max." I heard Fang whisper over the gentle crackling of the fire. I looked past the green-tinted flames right into Fangs gorgeous dark eyes. He smiled his crooked, half-smile and nodded his head over to the dark beach, his sleep deprived eyes questioning. I smiled back and jumped to my sore, tired feet. He met me at the other side of the fire and took my hand.

"Tiring day huh?" I asked, not really expecting an answer from the always-silent best friend of mine. I swung our hands lazily between us, and looked at the ground. Two pairs of bony, calloused feet we splashing quietly through the warm sea-water. He stopped abruptly and turned to meet my eyes. I tried to read his expression but, as usual, he gave nothing away. Longing flashed in his dark eyes, before they glazed over again, shutting me out. I sighed. For the first time, since what seemed like years ago on the beach, I leaned up and kissed him before he had a chance to take me by surprise. I pulled back, embarrassed, but I stayed firmly where I was, no panicky running (or flying…) away and knocking him off his feet. He unwound his fingers from mine and placed them gently on the small of my back, the other hand resting softly on my cheek. He lent down towards me, pausing slightly an inch away from my lips.

"No running away this time?" He whispered, his cool breath blowing across my face.

"No running away." I promised. He closed the distance between us smoothly, his lips suddenly on mine. I blocked off my thoughts, ignoring the fact that this was Fang. Fang, my best friend, my partner in crime, my right-hand man; I ignored it all and kissed him back, fiercely. I wound my lanky arms round his neck, clutching his ever-growing main of black mess between my fingers. His tongue brushed gently over my bottom lip, opening my lips under his own. We kissed like this for a very long time. Softly, but eagerly, with definite Max determination. I was first to pull away. Both of our breathing was ragged, short and stuck in our throats.

"Fang, I'm beat, tomorrow 'kay?" I kissed him once more, shortly this time, and wondered back to the glowing fire. He followed behind me, I could practically feel his victorious happiness radiating off of his skin. I curled up on the sand, too tired to take watch. I felt Fang curl around me, and I lent my head on his shoulder, and finally got some well-deserved sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy.. this is my first story thing.. I hope you like it!! Reviews would be great, and I'm totally up for some critisism!!!! thanks x**

I looked down over the inky sea; almost black in the darkness, but sparkling gently in the moonlight. It was beautiful in a ghostly, eerie way. My eyes flicked to the left; to see Gazzy stifle a yawn, trying not to show that he was exhausted. Next to him was Iggy, flying peacefully with one hand stretched out to guide him. I turned the other way; Nudge was by my side, eyes drooping, wings stiff. Further left, and slightly lower down, was Fang; Angel fast asleep in his arms. She had been full on flying all day, and at 6 years old, that was mega tough. Fang was staying strong, big, sturdy wings beating steadily. His face was grim, half hidden in the darkness. He looked up to meet my gaze, as if he could feel me staring. He forced a crooked smile in my direction, making my heart tremble.

"Max? I'm really beat. Any chance we can stop for the night?" Nudge gave in, admitting to her exhaustion.

"Uh, well I guess. Angel honey?" Angel's eyes snapped open "Can you find anywhere to rest up for the night-time?"

"Yep, an empty beach to the east and err… oh the people who were last there left a fire!" I thought about it for a bit, and then figured we may as well hold up there for the night. The fire would be great. I swerved left and coasted for a bit, before pushing my wings back in one strong movement, and zoomed forward. I saw the beach a couple of miles ahead. It was nice, pure soft sand with the ocean lapping gently at its shore. As soon as we hit the beach, right by the left over fire, everyone flopped on the sand, shattered. Fang rummaged around in his backpack for some matches and lit the collected drift-wood, the salty flames shooting up in dazzling greens and blues. I sat down by the fire, ready to take first watch.

"Yo, Max." I heard Fang whisper over the gentle crackling of the fire. I looked past the green-tinted flames right into Fangs gorgeous dark eyes. He smiled his crooked, half-smile and nodded his head over to the dark beach, his sleep deprived eyes questioning. I smiled back and jumped to my sore, tired feet. He met me at the other side of the fire and took my hand.

"Tiring day huh?" I asked, not really expecting an answer from the always-silent best friend of mine. I swung our hands lazily between us, and looked at the ground. Two pairs of bony, calloused feet we splashing quietly through the warm sea-water. He stopped abruptly and turned to meet my eyes. I tried to read his expression but, as usual, he gave nothing away. Longing flashed in his dark eyes, before they glazed over again, shutting me out. I sighed. For the first time, since what seemed like years ago on the beach, I leaned up and kissed him before he had a chance to take me by surprise. I pulled back, embarrassed, but I stayed firmly where I was, no panicky running (or flying…) away and knocking him off his feet. He unwound his fingers from mine and placed them gently on the small of my back, the other hand resting softly on my cheek. He lent down towards me, pausing slightly an inch away from my lips.

"No running away this time?" He whispered, his cool breath blowing across my face.

"No running away." I promised. He closed the distance between us smoothly, his lips suddenly on mine. I blocked off my thoughts, ignoring the fact that this was Fang. Fang, my best friend, my partner in crime, my right-hand man; I ignored it all and kissed him back, fiercely. I wound my lanky arms round his neck, clutching his ever-growing main of black mess between my fingers. His tongue brushed gently over my bottom lip, opening my lips under his own. We kissed like this for a very long time. Softly, but eagerly, with definite Max determination. I was first to pull away. Both of our breathing was ragged, short and stuck in our throats.

"Fang, I'm beat, tomorrow 'kay?" I kissed him once more, shortly this time, and wondered back to the glowing fire. He followed behind me, I could practically feel his victorious happiness radiating off of his skin. I curled up on the sand, too tired to take watch. I felt Fang curl around me, and I lent my head on his shoulder, and finally got some well-deserved sleep.


End file.
